Lovestar (SoS)
Lovestar is a pure white she-cat with pale pink eyes and a torn ear. She is the leader of ThunderClan. Childhood Lovekit was born to Twilightstar, the current leader of ThunderClan, and his mate, Amethystflower. Lovekit was born soon after the birth of Dewclaw, the deputy and her mate, Pineclaw's litter that consisted of Sunkit and Breezekit. Lovekit was close to Sunkit, and the two grew to become best friends. Lovekit, Sunkit and Breezekit were given their apprentice names at the same time, along with their mentors, Twilightstar, Dewclaw and Oceanstorm, respectfully. The two apprentices continued to grow fonder of eachother, and were nearly inseperable. Lovepaw and Sunpaw were unaware of the danger that was out at the time (Bengal and his group) and got stuck in the tunnels that connected ShadowClan and ThunderClan one afternoon. The two were rescued by Redeye, the ShadowClan deputy, and Whitepaw, his apprentice. Leafstar, the ShadowClan leader, refused to let them go, causing Twilightstar to attack the camp. Twilightstar lost his sixth life in that battle, and both Lovepaw and Sunpaw were severely punished for what they did. Lovepaw and Sunpaw went on to recieve their warrior names, Lovestone and Sunfur. The two were still best friends, and after being warriors for three moons, were given their first apprentices, Daedrapaw and Robinpaw. Twilightstar, during their time as mentors, lost his eighth life, leaving him with only one. When the medicine cat, Lightningstrike revealed this to Lovestone, she was infuriated. Daedrapaw and Robinpaw were at last given their warrior names, Daedraheart and Robinsong, and it was then that Dewclaw retired and became an elder. Twilightstar chose Lovestone as his deputy, causing many of the cats to rebel against him. Lead by a tom named Bloodeye, the cats rebelled against Twilightstar, causing him to lose his last life. Lovestone was then Lovestar. Nine Lives * Lovestar's first life was given to her by Fernstar, Twilightstar's father. He gave her the gift of faith. * Lovestar's second life was given to her by Redfang, a ShadowClan warrior that saved her life. He gave her the gift of compassion. * Lovestar's third life was given to her by Yellowpetal, one of her friends as an apprentice. She gave her the gift of friendship. * Lovestar's fourth life was given to her by Grasskit, one of her siblings that died during an attack. He gave her the gift of wisdom. * Lovestar's fifth life was given to her by Moontail, one of the Clan elders who died during Bloodeye's rebellion. He gave her the gift of strength. * Lovestar's sixth life was given to her by Thunderstar himself, giving her a special gift. His gift was the courage and power of lightning. * Lovestar's seventh life was given to her by Jaggedfang, a cat that was injustly murdered by her father. Her gift was justice. * Lovestar's eighth life was given to her by Twilightstar, her father. He gave her the gift of hope. Role in 'Stars of Destiny' WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD Lovestar is seen first in Chapter One, first speaking with her deputy, Sunfur, then battling and surviving against the rebels that Darkheart had put together. She is seen again in chapter nine, gazing into a puddle, before sharing tongues with Dogface, and realizing that the she-cat was deputy material. She then announces that Dogface is to be the next deputy of ShadowClan. In the end of the chapter, Lovestar is seen mourning the death of the medicine cat, Lightningstrike. She is not seen again. Role in 'Clash of Claws' Lovestar is first seen when Dogface brings back the exiled WindClanners, and gives them permission to stay in the camp. She is not seen again until Chapter Seven, when Lillypad and Bonetail warn them that Darkstar and Nocturnal were going to attack. Lovestar fiercely defended her clan, before losing her seventh life to Nocturnal. She saves the life of Scarstripe, and orders the clan to retreat to ShadowClan. In chapter nine, Lovestar grants Gorgekit, Marshkit and Treekit their apprentice names, and discusses battle plans with Redstar. In chapter eleven, Lovestar witnesses the death of Redstar, before retreating to RiverClan. Lovestar is not seen again, until chapter Seventeen, where she saves Dusk-kit from Nocturnal. In the end, Lovestar glares at Dawnstar (Sunfur), showing that she no longer feels friendly towards the new WindClan leader. Role in 'A Fire in the Night' Lovestar plays a very minor role in 'A Fire in the Night', when Dogface announces that Acefire, an exiled ShadowClan warrior, attacked Breezeflight. Lovestar entered ShadowClan territory, before being explained to that Acefire is no longer part of ShadowClan. She is not seen again in the fanfiction. Role in 'The Fallen Star' Lovestar is first seen in chapter one, where she announces Robinsong's kits. She is later seen in chapter nine, after being attacked by Acefire and losing two lives in the process. Later in the chapter she gives Gorgepaw, and Treepaw their warrior names. (More to come as I write the story) END OF SPOILERS. Family Father: Twilightstar, a white tom with grey eyes. Mother: Amethystflower, a brown she-cat with violet eyes. Sibling: Grasskit, a brown tom, his eyes never opened. Category:Shigura's Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Deputies Category:Leaders Category:Characters